


My son wants to know if you're cute

by noorasaetrex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Brock Rumlow will be a creep, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky has now Lucky, Gay Bucky Barnes, Happy Ending, Jealous Steve Rogers, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Sorry Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorasaetrex/pseuds/noorasaetrex
Summary: "You think he can have a slice?“Bucky heard his father laugh, and another laugh in the background.„Depends. Is he cute?“„Hey, boy“, he heard his dad say, „my son wants to know if you are cute.“The nice voice was there again.„I want to say yes, Sir.“
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. but you know, I'll keep waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, y'all enjoy this! Not sure how regular I'm gonna update, since I have a lot of shit to do, but let's see.  
> Two things: this is the first fanfiction I upload anywhere in a while, so please don't destroy me xD  
> And also, I'm not a native english speaker, it's my third language. So, um, please be considerate if I'm making language mistakes - I don't know it better:D

It started with a phone call.

It was a sunny day, and Bucky just arrived at the police station, with his dog and a huge pizza. He was walking with Lucky when he came across the little italian place, and he couldn’t resist.

To justify it, he bought an extra large pepperoni pizza, so he could bring his dad at the station some slices for lunch.

Thing is, his dad wasn’t there. So he called him.

„Hey James!“, he heard the happy voice of his dad, and he groaned.  
„Dad, fucking hell, it’s been 21 years. Stop. Calling. Me. James!“  
„No can-do.“ Bucky sighed.

„Where are you?“  
„I’m coming home from a demonstration at the Madison“, he heard him saying, and yes. His dad sounded a little distorted, which meant he was using his shitty old headphones again. „You know how much I hate these operations, but Pierce said we gotta go there. Nothing wrong with protesting against our shitty system, if you ask me.“

Bucky didn’t comment on that. He knew his dads point of view, and his dad knew that he saw it the same way.

„Dad, you’re not allowed to talk on the phone while driving“, Bucky scolded him instead, and he heard Georges laugh.  
„What’s gonna happen, they pull me over?“ Bucky had to laugh at that one too.  
„Okay funny guy, I’m waiting at the station right now. I was walking with Lucky, and I bought a real big pizza to share it with you on the way. Think you can make it here before it gets cold?“  
„I’m on my way, boy, you’re literally the best.“ Then there was a short break, like his dad was thinking about something.  
„Actually, how big is this pizza?“ Bucky grinned.  
„Reaaaaaaally big. Like, the biggest big they had. I’m not convinced we can eat it alone, Dad“, he teased his father, who laughed again.  
„That’s actually pretty great. You know, I have a 22-year old guy in the back right now, have to take him to the station for his shirt, utter bullshit. You think he can have a slice?“  
Bucky heard his father laugh, and another laugh in the background.

It was a really nice laugh. Deep and rumbling, totally content, even though the guy was literally in the back of a police car right now.  
„Depends. Is he cute?“  
„Hey, boy“, he heard his dad say, „my son wants to know if you are cute.“  
The nice voice was there again.  
„I want to say yes, Sir.“  
His dad didn’t stop laughing then, and Bucky really hoped the cute voice belonged to a cute face. Cause, you see, it seemed like he had to share his pizza with him. And pizza was important.

Bucky had been wrong tho. The guy wasn’t cute.  
He was incredibly stunning.

When the police car turned up, Lucky freaked out and ran towards it. George came out and hugged the big fluff ball, before going to the back door, opening it. Bucky didn’t even bothered to run after Lucky in the first place, so he still sat lazily on the bench, when his dad helped the guy out of the car.

He was taller than Bucky. Bucky liked guys who were taller than him.  
He had blond, nearly golden hair, that glistened in the sun, and boy, oh boy, that body.  
Of course, Blondie had his normal clothes on, but the jeans he wore hugged his thighs perfectly, and stressed his cute little bubble butt. His waist to shoulder ratio was ridiculous - his waist was really slim, while his shoulders were probably twice as broad as Buckys. His shirt most likely was a little too small, it looked like it wanted to tear any moment, and it made him look so good - showing off his pecs, his broad chest, and goddamit, again, those pecs.

Bucky scrambled to his feet.

Lucky seemed to be fond of the literal Adonis too, first sniffing at him, then jumping up on him. He laughed again, and Bucky could see his eyes crinkle adorably when he did so.  
His knees got weak.  
No, Bucky, this is not the moment to crush on a beautiful, big, beefy blonde.

His dad took out the keys for the handcuffs almost immediately, freeing Steve, who rubbed his wrists a second, then bowed down to Lucky, scratching him behind his ears, making happy noises at him, laughing.  
For a second, Bucky wished he could be his dog. Then he nearly slapped himself, picked up the pizza and walked towards them.  
George noticed him first, beamed when he looked at the pizza box in Buckys hands.  
„James, my boy!“That made hot Blondie look at him, and Bucky noticed he had beautiful, ocean blue eyes. That guy was ridiculous. How could someone be this pretty? He looked like every wet dream of Bucky come true.  
The guy stood up from the ground - which Lucky didn’t found nice - and held his hand to Bucky. He took it.  
„Hey James, I’m Steve. Nice to meet you, finally.“ Bucky cringed a little.  
„It’s nice to meet you too, but please, call me Bucky. No one except for my parents call me James, and you see, you don’t want to upset me, do you? You want some of my pizza after all.“  
Steve laughed at that, adorable crinkles at his eyes, hello again!  
„Nah Bucky, of course not. But, first I got to know what pizza this is. If it is pineapple, it’s my duty to call you James for the rest of my days.“  
They laughed all three about that, George chimed in „nahh, it’s pepperoni, Bucky hates pineapple on pizza passionately“, and Steve beamed at him. If he kept that up, Bucky’d faint.

Not that long after, the three of them sat inside the station, eating that pizza. Bucky learned that Steve was an art major, he lived together with his best friends Sam and Tony, and he that he was a passionate protester. Buckys father complained once more about the fact that he had to arrest Steve because of his shirt and Pierces order - Steve shirt said „Punch more nazis“ and honestly, it was an awesome shirt. Bucky could totally imagine Steve beating up a skinhead.  
He learned that pepperoni was his favorite pizza, that he loved dogs, and, most importantly, that Steve was single as well as bisexual. A little voice in the back of Buckys head chimed up about the fact that maybe, maybe Bucky even had a chance with this beautiful guy, but hell fucking no, he told himself. He just met him an hour ago, and he was literally perfect. He could have anyone he’d want.

The afternoon passed by, and Bucky had to admit, he hadn’t talk to someone he literally just met so well in ages. He and Steve immediately hit off spectacularly, and Buckys dad was a great person after all.  
The beautiful little bubble, which he had created in the last few hours, in which only him and Steve (And well yes, his dad and also Lucky and the pizza) existed, where Steve made Bucky smile and laugh and wheeze, and apparently Bucky made Steve laugh a lot too - this bubble bursted at approximately 5 o’clock, when Steves phone buzzed. He took one look at it, then he took the call.

„Sam, it’s fine, I’m-“  
Apparently Steve couldn’t finish his sentence and Bucky heard a guys voice interrupting and talking and talking and talking till Steve snapped.  
„Sam, I told you, I am fine! I’m still at the police station, the same as last time — no, you don’t have to come pick me up right now! - whatever, do what you want. I’m still hear but it’s not like I’m being interrogated or anything, okay? The police officer who got assigned for me was really nice and took me to the station and I met his son Bucky and his dog Lucky and we’re eating pizza, okay? There is no need to be stressed.“  
Sam seemed to say something again, and Steve blushed.  
„Shut your damn mouth, Wilson, I am going to end you.“  
„Please don’t, otherwise I really have to arrest you and you seemed like a nice guy“, George interrupted, and Steve had to chuckle.  
„Okay Sam, I’m not allowed to end you, but I will find other ways. We’ll talk about it later, okay?“  
Sam seemed to respond something new, and talked for about three minutes straight, where Steve pulled grimaces at Bucky and made Bucky laugh real hard while Steve was rolling his eyes at what Sam had to tell him.  
„Okay Sam great, you weren’t able to tell me all this at home, tho?“  
He heard Sam laugh, then a „dickhead“ - that he heard very well, since Sam screamed it into the phone, and then Steve hung up. He was grinning.

„Sorry, that was the Sam I told you about. See what I have to deal with?“  
„Oh yeah, poor you. Tony’s the same?“  
„Oh, no, no. Don’t you worry.“ Steves expression turned sour. „Tony’s way worse, pal. He would have hijacked a police helicopter, hacked my phone and tracked me down here to rescue me from the claws of the governments force, that’s what he would have done. And damn you if you wouldn’t give him a gold honor medal after that kind of stunt.“  
Bucky had to laugh, imagining the situation.  
„Did something like that ever happen?“  
Steve sighed audibly, rolling his eyes.  
„Actually, kinda. We were at a protest, and I got … let’s call it lost. I met someone else tho, and I went with her and her friend group to Subway, and I swear, I shot a text to Tony beforehand that I was fine and had company. Apparently, Tony understood this as ‚Please help me Tony, I am being kidnapped and you need to rescue me at all costs‘. So next thing I knew, Tony pulled up in a police car with some nice officers whom he told that his friend was missing and in danger und practically pulled me away from my sub. He literally tracked my phone down und had to pay a fine for the police car thing. This guy is ridiculous.“  
Buckys stomach hurt from laughing, he finally had to wipe away his tears. His heart beat faster, and he was wondering if you were able to fall, maybe just a little, in love with someone you just met a few hours earlier. Steve was also still grinning at him, taking a sip from his coke.  
„Steve, honestly, I love you friends. This may be ridiculous - and it is fucking funny after all - but it’s so nice to have someone who cares about you this much.“ Steve’s expression grew soft during Buckys talking, and he smiled lovingly. It was beautiful.  
„Yeah, yeah you are right. I couldn’t get any luckier than with them as my friends.“

Before Bucky could respond anything, a loud car honk interrupted them. It startled Bucky and he nearly fell off the bench, only rescued by Steve strong arms holding him up.  
Bucky shivered.  
„Hey, dickhead! Get your criminal ass over here, we’re going home!“  
The handsome guy screaming out of the car waved enthusiastic, and Steve sighed again.  
„That’s Sam. I guess that means going home now.“ He stood up, scratched Lucky between his ears. Then he turned to Bucky, who still sat on the bench, and his dad.  
„Thank you for everything, Mr. Barnes“, he said, shaking his hand like a pro, and Bucky totally overheard his dad’s friendly remark, because he was focused on soaking up every bit of Steve he could still get.  
The Adonis turned to him, his smile grew a little fond.  
„Thank you for the great time, Buck. I’m so glad I got to meet you.“  
Bucky blinked, happiness filling his belly. He smiled widely.  
„Oh no Steve, thank YOU. You made my day so much better. Hug your friends from me for looking out for your problematic ass.“  
Steve laughed, and suddenly Bucky was being pulled up in a tight hug. After a second of shock, he practically melted into his arms, hugged back, tucked his chin in Steve’s neck bend. He smelled incredible.  
Their hug was probably a little too long, and they got interrupted by the car honk again, this time longer and more intense.  
„Loser, I don’t have this much time for you! Get in already, you guys can make out later!“  
Bucky blushed a little at Sams words, Steve only laughed.  
„Don’t worry, he’s just a bitch. See you soon hopefully, Bucky!“  
Then he let Buckys arms go, turned and walked towards the car. Bucky looked after him till he couldn’t see them no more.

Then he realized that he didn’t even have Steves number.  
He hated everything.


	2. cause when I think of us I always seem to smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat has enough of Bucky's moping session.

„I’m being serious right now, Bucky. If you won’t stop moping in the next 10 seconds, I will personally throw you out of that window.“  
„I AM going to help you.“  
„Fuck y’all.“

Bucky was NOT moping.  
Okay, maybe he was moping a little.  
Okay, maybe he hadn’t left their flat for the last three days, and even before just rarely, burying himself in ice cream, russian literature and his notebook where his poetry was. Maybe he coded nearly everything for the project from his IT class that was only due to in 7 weeks, finished his philosophy paper and english paper.

Maybe he tried to bury himself in work so he would finally stop pining. This wasn’t healthy.

Natasha and Clint were pissed as hell. Even Nebula had been over, asking where the hell her IT partner was, because she had to stand Gamora and her idiot friends Quill, Drax and Rocket alone when he wasn’t there.  
He had written a mail to all of his professors that he was sick right now, so he hadn’t problems with that - but if he wouldn’t be there today, he would have to go to his doctor and he didn’t want that either. That meant going today.

„I’m freaking serious. You need to stop pining and get your ass out of here. Go take a shower, You’re stinking. We’re going to go to class, you clown, and then we’re gonna get ready and go out tonight. You really need to get laid. And you won’t get your ‚Steve‘ if you gonna sit here and finish all your projects, you idiot.“  
„I really, really hate you.“  
„You can use my eyeliner later.“  
„… okay, maybe I don’t.“

So he really got up and took a shower. He had to admit, Natasha was right, when he looked into the mirror. He looked like shit. He had rarely slept in this moping-week, had bags under his eyes, and his long hair was fucking greasy. He also needed to cut it.  
So he got into, washed his hair, shaved, got out and let Natasha give his hair a trim, so it not quite reached his shoulders anymore.  
He applied the eyeliner, blinking at the mirror until Natasha threw a shirt at his head.

When he finally got out of the apartment with his roommates, they got into the subway, chatting about everything Bucky had missed the days. Apparently, the art department had some new rooms in their humanities building, Maria went on a date with some guy and Carol and the other Maria finally made out against the teachers room door.

They reached the university, and while walking in there, Bucky was looking at his phone, trying to figure out what the hell Peter Parker was trying to tell him, when he heard Nat yell „Bucky, watch out you moron!“ and face-planted right into a broad chest.

When he looked up, startled, ready to apologize, he looked into the beaming face of Steve Rogers.  
„Wow, Bucky! It’s so good to see you again, I’m sorry, I realized I didn’t get your number. Hell, you look great! The eyeliner really suits you!“

Buckys face got completely red, he stammered out a „Thank you Steve, you look great too“ and melted when Steves smile got even brighter.  
He heard a chuckle behind him when he realized he was staring, and turned around flustered.

„Y-Yeah, so, Nat, Clint, that’s Steve, Steve, those are my best friends, Natasha and Clint.“  
Nat shook his hand, same as Clint, while batting her eyelashes.  
„Bucky has told us a looooot already about you, Steve. It’s good to put a face to the name.“

Bucky blushed even further, cursing Natasha inwardly. Fucking hell, she couldn’t keep her mouth shut one time?  
But Steve only laughed, looking at Bucky. „Yeah, I’ve told my friends a whole lot about him too. Sam will eat you alive when he meets you again, and Tony will probably try to take your clothes off.“

„W-What?“, Bucky stammered, going red again, and Steve laughed loudly together with Nat and Clint.  
„Yeah, that happens a lot“, Nat winked at him, and Bucky made a rude gesture towards her. She gasped mockingly.

„Wow, Bucky, that wasn’t nice! I request an apology, immediately!“, Nat complained, and he laughed together with Clint. He threw a look at Steve, but Steve seemed to think about something, considering them both with a look he couldn’t quite deciffer.

„So, Steve, where are you heading right now?“, Bucky managed to say, and hell, he was really proud of himself.  
„I’ve got a class now, but I’m free afterwards. What about you?“

Before Bucky could panic and say something he’ll regret, Nat interrupted.

„Bucky’s got class with Clint now, but we’re all free afterwards, too. Why don’t you bring Sam and Tony along, and we’ll do something afterwards?“

Steve eyes lighted up again, and hell, that was a great look on him.

„Yeah, sure! Should we meet up here?“

And that’s the story about why Bucky just couldn’t keep still during his next class. Maria elbowed him halfway-through, because he hadn’t answered her question for the second time, and Clint chuckled next to him. He got an elbow between the ribs, too.

Finally, their professor released them, and they left the room. 

Bucky totally wasn’t nervous.

Okay, he was. A bit. A tiny bit. No one needed to know.

When they finally reached the front door again, the others were already waiting for them. Steve catched his eye immediately, beaming at him, and Bucky felt his blush already creeping up.  
Seriously, he couldn’t understand it. He never was smitten with someone so quickly, but Steve just seemed to check his boxes. In looks, of course, but also in what Bucky had seen from his personality so far. It was totally unfair. Bucky would sue him, if that was something he could sue someone for. But, tragically, it seemed like this would be his personal problem after all.

Next to Steve, he spotted the handsome black dude that was yelling from the car, the last time he met him - Sam, he remembered. There also was a brown haired guy who looked entirely too smug at Steve for Buckys liking, a blonde haired girl standing next to him and another blond hunk – he was even bigger that Steve, a little broader with long, blond hair, and Bucky wondered if all of Steve’s friends were just winners of Sexiest People Alive.

Honestly, if he didn’t know that Natasha, Clint and him were good-looking, he’d be jealous.  
Okay, he was. A little bit. Again.

„Heyy, Buckster! I’ve heared all kind of things about you already, it’s so good to finally see you AND see that Steve wasn’t exaggerating! Hey, look, quick question, are you free tomorrow night? You know, for a … school project.“

Bucky looked at the brown haired guy, bewildered.  
„We aren’t even in school, Goatie. Get a better line the next time.“

Sam started wheezing first, and soon enough all of them were laughing at him. He pouted for a few seconds, before sticking his hand out to Bucky.

„Tony Stark, seriously, nice to meet you. If you’ll ever get bored with Steve – I’m here.“

The girl was apparently Sharon Carter, and the guy Chris Odinson, but they called him Thor because of his … appearance. Bucky’s friends introduced themselves too, and then they migrated to eat something. Shawarma, Tony intended.

The evening was beautiful. Everything went in kind of a blurr, but Bucky sat next to Steve, who seemed to be very handsy and affectionate. Bucky didn’t mind. When Steve hugged him close while making a joke, or laughing, tousled through his hair, pinched his cheek or right under his ribs, Bucky would smile fondly at him and would get that beam right back that made his heart lighter. Things were good.

But all good things ended, and at 10 pm they started to head home each.

Of course, the dull feeling of something great ending surrounded him, but Bucky decided to be happy that it happened. Today morning, he was convinced he would never see Steve again in his life, and now he spent a whole evening with Steves presence next to him, laughing, talking. This was even more that he hoped for and he was so happy right now, that Natasha forced him out of their flat today.

Even though he would never admit it. Nat would be way too smug about it.

The group splitted up – Nat, Bucky and Clint headed home, Sharon and Tony went to visit the next club, and Sam, Steve and Thor went home too.  
Bucky got a hug from Tony, that was way too long, so he pushed him away while Tony laughed his ass off, and Steve hugged him too.

That hug was way too long too. But this time, Bucky didn’t mind.

„So, I was right about dragging you out of the house today.“ Oh hell, there it was. Nat was starting to get smug.

„Shut your trap. That was coincidence.“

„Oh, was it? I think I remember something about a blonde guy clapping another blond guy on the back in the hall while saying ‚Steve, what’s up? Where’s your loverboy?‘ real loudly the other day, and something about me counting one and one together and realizing this could be your stud?“

Bucky blinked at her, dumbstruck. Loverboy? Did that mean that maybe, maybe he could have a chance with Steve?

No, he decided. All of Steves friends were this loose with pet names and affection, it probably was just teasing. Still, it meant that Natasha planned this to get Bucky to Steve.

He gulped.

„Uhm … I, I guess … thank you Nat. I was a dick. Even if you didn’t plan that, you still got me out of the house so I would stop moping. I’m sorry.“  
Nat looked at him with an overly fond look, then threw her arm around him and singsang „Oh Bucky, I’m the greatest, I know.“

That’s what Bucky meant with „too smug about it“.

They were close to crossing the street one block away fron where the group splitted, when he heard a „Bucky! Bucky wait!“

He turned around, confused, when he saw Steve jogging towards him. Clint and Natasha stopped too, and Clint chuckeled.

„Look who’s coming, Romeo.“

Bucky elbowed him, before Steve finally reached him. He was slightly out of breath, a lovely red shade across his cheeks. (A.N. in the notes)

„Steve? What’s wrong?“

„I, I realized I forgot to get your number again. And I’d, well I’d like to meet you or maybe just talk to you before 2 weeks pass again, I mean, of course, only if you want to, I don’t want to pressure you into anything, oh god, I’m sorry, I’m such a meatball, and I’m rambling again, and i’m gonna stop talking now.“

Bucky looked at him for a few seconds, lost, before breaking out laughing.

Steve looked at him a little sheepish, even redder in his face now, but had to chuckle too.

„Glad I’m amusing you.“

„Yes, you are. Of course you can have my number, Steve. I’d love talking to you before 2 weeks pass again. Or, even less.“

Oh God, did he really just say that? He felt his own cheeks warming, but Steve only beamed at him again. They switched phones, and while he saw that Steve saved himself in Buckys phone as „meatball“, Bucky decided he should take some risk, and typed in the word „loverboy“.

He handed Steve back his phone, who looked at it and promptly went dark crimson. Honestly, Bucky was amazed by the way Steve could blush – he didn’t seem like the type when they first met, and Bucky would love to explore just how far down his blush reached. Especially right now.

But Steve looked at him again, with his blush all over, but also a look in his eyes that left Bucky squirming, and cleared his throat.

„I, I guess that means we’ll talk? We’ll talk. I’ll text you. Promise.“

„Don’t sweat it, Stevie. I’ll wait for your text.“

He smiled brightly at him, Steve beamed back, and then Bucky got pulled into a bone-crashing hug again, but who was he to complain. Contently he buried his nose into the crook of his neck.

He felt happy. Real happy.

This was going entirely too fast. He needed to slow down.

Eventually, they let each other go, and before he turned around, Steve repeated „I’ll text you!“, before jogging in the direction he came from. Sam and Thor were probably waiting for him.

Bucky stared behind him, a dopey smile on his face.

„You got it bad“, Nat said.

„Aw, man, now the crosslight’s red again“, Clint whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my friend! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had a load of school stuff to do – being a graphic designer is hard.  
> but now I managed to write something. I guess. i hope.  
> i'm sorry already for various grammar mistakes or anyting!
> 
> and, A.N.: really, I don't understand it when people say that. Being red in the face after running doesn't look cute. what's happening.


	3. and I was happy for a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the date!
> 
> so, guys, I rose from the dead. i know the chapter isn't too long, but I wanted to give u something hahaha
> 
> my school is absolutely killing me right now, in the last week and the coming two weeks before christmas, I have 12 assignments, two of them being year projects. why are teachers like this.
> 
> I am also, maybe, possibly, writing a smut. a real dirty smut right now. yeah, stucky, but sadly, it's got nothing to do with this story. but it's ... in progress. and yeah, chrm.
> 
> this chapter got written in a bad companionship with long times on the train in the very few situation where I can write stucky fanfictions without my friends sitting next to me and judging me for being a slut for team cap, and a good companionship with zelda music.

Coming home after an evening like this always felt off. You get through your front door, you take off your shoes, close the door, and you get the feeling you landed in a parallel universe. The day spirales in your head, the memories playing over and over, while you brush your teeth and change your clothes and wash your hair. It’s a weird feeling, mixed with some melancholia.

This was how Bucky felt right now. He was already laying in bed, but miles from sleeping. He stared at his ceiling and couldn’t stop his train of thoughts about blond hair and blue eyes, the warm feeling in his chest that indicated an upcoming crush.

He was always careful about this kind of feelings. Contrary to believe, Bucky normally wasn’t a stammering, blushing mess. He was actually pretty known for his self-confidence, for his way of nothing throwing him off track.

Steve was different, for some reason. He gave him reassurance, a feeling of security, made his heart stop whenever he flashed that blinding smile at him. It felt good, it felt wonderful.

But Bucky knew that he had to be careful. He met Steve two times now, spent a few hours with him, and he was already on his best way to be head over heals for him. If he would throw his caution into the wind, it could lead to some ugly things happening. Bucky had his fair share of ugly experiences in relationships, even if it was only his ex-boyfriend who gave them to him. But he didn’t need anything like this again, and he was determined to get to know Steve better before going any step nearer.

As if feeling Bucky starting to overthink the good things that happened to him like he always did, his phone vibrated, and again. He scrambled to get it from under his pillow, pinched his eyes when the light was way to bright.

 **Meatball:** Hey Bucky, did you guys get home safely?

He smiled to himself, Steve being protective again, and started to type a reply.

 **Loverboy:** No, we got abducted by aliens halfway through. Next time you’ll see me, I’ll have three arms.  
I’m sorry, I’m not funny. Yes, we did, thank you. What about you? 

**Meatball:** 🙄🙄 think u are funny huh  
but yes, you are  
we did! thank u so much  
I actually just texted you so I could text you. I didn’t wanna wait till tmrw

Bucky grinned so hard, his cheeks hurt. The warm feeling flowed through his chest again, and this time, he was happy about it.

 **Loverboy:** you are so unbelievably cute  
im so glad you did, btw. wasn’t sure how long i’d have to wait tbh

 **Meatball:** you shouldn’t be, otherwise my hidbrain is gonna take that as an invite and text you on the most weird hours of the day

 **Loverboy:** yeah? when exactly?

 **Meatball:** first of all every time tony starts talking about you, so like, every 2 minutes

Bucky cackled, sitting up on his bed. Tony was really an idiot.

 **Loverboy:** my godness i rlly did him bad didnt I

 **Meatball:** not only him

The smile on Buckys face grew even more fond, if it could, and he clutched his phone tight in his hand. He felt like he was 14 again and his crush texted him that he adored Bucky.

 **Loverboy:** 🥺

 **Meatball:** What are your plans those days? got any time for a rambling mess?

 **Loverboy:** i spend way to much time with myself  
but i’d have time for a blond riot who ends up on the police station way too often

 **Meatball:** good one  
honestly, i’m so happy to hear that. is there any way I could concvince you to get coffee with me tmrw  
*convince

 **Loverboy:** i dont know if you can concvince me, but i’d be happy to do it

 **Meatball:** dont act cute  
yes!!!  
ok ok so what do you think about 1 pm? i have break then  
2 hours

 **Loverboy:** :P  
sounds great, my last class ends 10 minutes before

 **Meatball:** so it’s a date  
i cant wait to talk to you tmrw bucky, rt

 **Loverboy:** me too big guy, me too

That night, Bucky fell asleep with the biggest smile ever.

And woke up with the biggest headache. Fucking hell, why did sleeping too less always make his head hurt? And why did he even wake up?

The reason stood right in front of his window, which got opened right this second.

„WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY, RISE AND SHINE! TODAY IS A NEW DAY!“

„Fuck, Nat, piss off, I hate you.“

Getting up, he was still cursing the redhead jumping around in his room. He felt like he hadn’t slept in years, his neck was sore and everything just pissed him off.

He looked at his phone, and those bad thoughts were immediately swept away.

He had a date with Steve today.

Well, a date? Was it a date? Was Bucky going overboard with thinking it was a proper date? It was technically only coffee, that’s still something two friends could do, wasn’t it? It could be totally harmless. but Steve it was a date. But wasn’t that something people only said? Like, it wasn’t a real date. Or could it be, maybe, even? They were definitely flirting yesterday, and the day they met. Or did they? Bucky thought they had been flirting. Or maybe –

„Hey, HEY! Bucky, what the hell?“

„What?“

„I kinda lost you there? What’s got you all distracted?“

Bucky bit his lip, looking up at his Nat in nervous excitement.

„I, uhm, I maybe have a date today?“

For a moment, there was silence. And then, God said „Let there be a screech through the whole appartement that will wake Clint up and make him shout profanities.“ And God saw that it was good.

„Fucking hell, Bucky, why don’t you just say so from the beginning? My godness, this is news. This is such good news. We have to get you all ready, you have to look absolutely stunning today.“

So Bucky gave his fate into Natashas talented hands, and to be fair, he did look good in the end. He wore a soft, light blue sweater, that was tight enough to show his body structure, biceps, chest. The color highlighted his eyes, which were accented by the black eyeliner from yesterday. Not as much, but still there. He wore black pants, also tight, but this time to show off some … other features of Bucky. Okay, yes, his ass really looked great in those pants. His hair was done up in a bun, a few strands escaping, framing his face. Natasha even insisted on painting his nails black, which resulted in them being almost late for class. Last second before leaving home, he put on his black boots, then the three chaotic friends stormed off, running to the university.

„You guys - you guys really have to work on your time management skills!“, Clint yelled, out of breath, running.

„Yeah well thank you, what the hell where you still doing there?“, Natasha huffed, also running.

„Waiting for y’all!“

„Shut the fuck up, you guys“, Bucky wheezed, taking the lead. He really didn’t want to disappoint Dr. Banner again by being late. It happened way too often, and the guy was just too nice.

Miraculously, they were there in time. The second they took their seats – more like, broke down on the chairs – Banner opened his dossier and started talking. Bucky got his papers out, started to make notes, and trying really hard to focus. He missed two weeks of class – he should really make an effort. Natasha nudging him all the time didn’t make it easier.

„Hey, when do you meet up with him?“

„Where do you meet up?“

„Who suggested the date?“

„Did he say it was a date?“

„What you guys gonna do?“

„For christ sake Nat, leave the poor guy alone already. He’s trying to concentrate, ask him those questions later. If he even wants to answer.“

„Thank you so much, Nebula.“

„No problem, dickhead.“

„Oh fuck me.“

Class carried on like this, and during their first break, Natasha came onto him again. Instead of replying her – cause she got into a conversation with Neb and Clint three seconds after asking Bucky the first question – he took out his phone, checking it for the first time this day.

 **Meatball:** tbh im so excited for later  
i just woke up and im happy to go to class now  
i sound like an idiot  
please ignore me

Bucky giggled, already typing out a reply.

 **Loverboy:** nah i wont do u that favor pal  
but realtalk im very excited too  
where are we meating up?

Steve had texted him an hour ago, but three seconds after Bucky hit send, an „online“ tad appeared below his name.

 **Meatball:** where do you have your last class?

 **Loverboy:** hall 32B

 **Meatball:** would you be fine with me picking u up?

 **Loverboy:** hell yes

 **Meatball:** :))  
and, also, the class i’d have after is canceled, professor is sick. We can hang out longer  
i mean, if that’s something you’re interested in

 **Loverboy:** hELL yes

 **Meatball:** oh thank god

 **Loverboy:** see u later, then?

 **Meatball:** to quote a very wise man  
hell yes

 **Loverboy:** 🙄🌸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the date!
> 
> so, guys, I rose from the dead. i know the chapter isn't too long, but I wanted to give u something hahaha
> 
> my school is absolutely killing me right now, in the last week and the coming two weeks before christmas, I have 12 assignments, two of them being year projects. why are teachers like this.
> 
> I am also, maybe, possibly, writing a smut. a real dirty smut right now. yeah, stucky, but sadly, it's got nothing to do with this story. but it's ... in progress. and yeah, chrm.
> 
> this chapter got written in a bad companionship with long times on the train in the very few situation where I can write stucky fanfictions without my friends sitting next to me and judging me for being a slut for team cap, and a good companionship with zelda music.


	4. and sometimes love will leave you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

When Dr. Banner finally stopped talking, Bucky couldn‘t gather his things up quickly enough. His folder learned flying due to his hectic movements, whacking Peter Parker, a row before him, in the back of the head.

But you had to make sacrifices to fate for great things like meeting Steve Rogers.

Before Nat could annoy him again – and after apologizing to Peter – he rushed out of the room, into the hall and looked out for Steve. But the big, blonde meatball wasn‘t there yet, so Bucky guessed his class lasted longer than anticipated.

That meant waiting.

While he was staring at his phone, someone tipped his shoulder. Turning around to the invader of his peaceful wait, he was met with a dark-haired guy, as tall as him, a rough stubble, brown eyes. He lifted his eyebrow.

„Hey, I saw you waiting here alone, did you get stood up?“

„Well, I hope not. He still got time.“

„He? Oh well, that‘s good. Uhm, well if you think that he won‘t show up, we could –“

Dark hair guy was rudely interrupted, when a thick arm laid on Buckys shoulders. He didn‘t even had to turn around, he could smell Steves awesome perfume and immediatly snuggled up against the big body next to him.

„I guess he showed up. Sorry, man.“

The other guy apologized quickly, turned around and left. When Bucky turned to Steve, smiling brightly, the blonde still looked in direction of the other guy, a frown on his face.

„Is everything okay, Steve?“

„Yeah, yeah, I‘m sorry. What did he want from you?“

„Uhm, wanted to know why I was waiting here alone. Why, do you know him?“

Steve just shook his head, as if he was trying to get rid of bad thoughts. Then he looked at Bucky again, beamed at him and pulled him into a hug.

„So happy to see you again“, he murmured into Buckys ear, and the other guy had to laugh.

„We saw each other yesterday, Steve!“

Steve grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like „too long“, before he pulled away, still smiling. Bucky didn‘t miss the way his eyes lingered at Buckys chest and he had to smirk. Steve was way too easy to read.

„Well, uhm, yes, how about we go into the café next door? I really don‘t like the university‘s cafeteria.“

So they made their way into the small establishment only a minute from the campus, while Steve hold his hand. Bucky would be insane to say anything against this.

Getting their coffees, Steve and Bucky sat on a table next to the window front, and when Bucky looked up from his cup, he could see Steve stare at him. He blushed.

„What? Something on my face?“

„No, you just looked really beautiful“, Steve said, smiling, and how the hell should Bucky be resistent against this. He could feel his blush intensify, coughing.

„Uhm, thank you. If you continue to be a smooth son of a bitch, we won‘t get any talking done here, I‘ll just sit on this chair blushing like a virgin and stuttering. That won‘t be pleasant for anyone.“

„Speak for yourself“, Steve winked, but laughed loudly when Bucky stepped on his foot under the table. „Okay, okay, fine. Geez, you really can‘t take compliments really well, do you?“

And from here on, their conversation turned normal, finally. Bucky really had missed this – talking with Steve, without awkward silences or not having a topic to talk about. Thsi wasn‘t normal for Bucky – while he was an extrovert, enjoyed getting to know other people, he was always really hesitant on getting into situations where he had to be alone with those persons. He tended to only have good conversations with people he knew for longer, but with Steve, he seemed to never have that problem. They clicked the day they met, and if that didn‘t light a fire in Buckys stomach.

„There is something I want to ask you. Feel absolutely free to tell me to fuck off if it‘s to personal for you, but I‘m really curious.“

„Okay then, what do you want to know?“

„Why ... why do have a metal arm?“

Swallowing, he looked down into his lap. If he was honest to himself, he wondered why Steve had never asked before. He had never even made a remark about it, or even looked at it weird. It always felt like it wasn‘t there when he was with Steve.

„Like I said, please, if you don‘t want to answer–“

„No, no, it‘s fine.“ Bucky scratched his flesh hand with the metal hand; a habit when he was nervous. Before he could speak again, Steve gently took his both hands – metal and flesh – and cradled them into his big palms, smiling at Bucky encouragingly. A warm feeling came up in Bucky.

„Car accident. When I was younger, Mum, Dad, me and Becca – my younger sister – were driving from relatives in Indiana back to Brooklyn. We got hit by another car, and it crashed right into where I was sitting on the left back side seat. My arm got crushed and the only thing the doctors could do was taking it off. I got the prosthetic two years ago, and I am very grateful to have it. It made my life way easier than having to walk around with only one arm.“

There was silence on the table, , then Steve squeezed his hands, making Bucky look up to Steve again. He had a soft expression on his face.

„Thank you for trusting me, Bucky. It really means a lot to me.“

When they reached Buckys apartment complex, Steve took his hand again, smiling down at his. Steve smiled so much – he seemed to consist out of love and affection and smiles. It made Buckys heart burst.

„I really enjoyed this today.“

Bucky grinned wide, taking Steves other hand.

„I really hope so, pal. Wouldn‘t want you to spend –“, he looked at his watch, „five hours talking to me if you hated it.“

Laughing, Steve pulled him into a hug, letting Bucky nestle his head into Steves crook of his neck. He really smelled awfully good. When Steve started talking again, Bucky could feel his chest rumble against him.

„Tony is throwing a party at his house tomorrow night. Would you like to come? You can bring Nat and Clint and the others.“

„Wow, phew, tomorrow night is really busy. You know, I got planned so much. Laying in my bed, binge-watching my favourite show-“

„Which is Castle, I know by now. Would it convince you if I said that I will be there too?“

„Hm. Difficult. Next to how many other people?“

„Probably 200, since it‘s Tonys party. A lot of people come, even if they aren‘t invited.“

„So I will find a substitute if I get bored with you?“

The blonde chuckled again, leaning forward.

„I‘ll make sure you won‘t get bored.“

He spoke directly into Buckys ear, his lips brushing his skin. Bucky shuddered, clinging to Steve more tightly.

„I‘ll hold you to that."

When he finally let go of him, Steve laid his hand on Buckys cheek, leaning forward again. His forehead rested against Buckys, and Buckys breathing sped up frantically. Steves face was so close, he could feel the air he was breathing tickle his skin.

„I‘ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, loverboy.“

With that, he promptly pulled away, turned around and walked away. Bucky stood there, mouth open, staring after him. The audacity.

„Are you serious?!“, he yelled after him, only to be responded by Steves laugh and an air kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the net chapter will be wild, tho. a lot of things will happen. probably longer than the whole story at this point.
> 
> i hope, y'all had a nice christmas, or just a nice time at the end of the year, if you don't celebrate christmas. stay safe out there <3
> 
> check out my smut :))))


End file.
